


Freckles

by Lianna_Kent, obsessorofmusic



Series: On-line Messaging [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Boy Love, Flirting, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianna_Kent/pseuds/Lianna_Kent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessorofmusic/pseuds/obsessorofmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco's private convo, following on from 'Bored! Someone please talk to me', can be read as a single story. Loads of cute flirting and innuendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, in the busy library, myself and my friend 'found' time to write some more messages between our favourite characters.

Marco: Freckles?! FRECKLES!?!?! Jean!  
You know I’m self-conscious of my freckles Jean! How could you - you arse!

Jean: But babe – they’re adorable. Just like you when you’re all red and huffy :-p  
Are you angry with me? :-(

Marco: -_- Yes I am! And stop calling me babe too!

Jean: Fine freckles – why so angry?

Marco: -_-

Jean: Is it because I nearly outed us to the others?  
Don’t you think they’ve guessed by now – with the way you look at me and all ;-)

Marco: No – I don’t think they’ve caught on yet, but they will if you keep calling me ‘babe’ in front of them!! But at least we didn’t crash outta the closet like Eren and Armin XD

Jean: That was class! Yeager that total dick – never gonna let him live it down.  
I do feel sorry for Armin though.  
Would you really mind if they all found out about us?

Marco: Of course not … but not yet – it’s all still new and I want you all to myself, just for a little while longer.  
… I’m just nervous about … well … coming out. And stop being such a dick to Yeager!

Jean: Don’t fret it babe – I’ll protect you

Marco: Awwwwww, my hero :-p Arse!

Jean: You love my arse really Bodt XD

Marco: I do … did you catch me looking again?? ;-)

Jean: I always know when you’re looking – I can just tell 

Marco: Eyes in the back of your head eh? Or do you just feel my presence?

Jean: I can just sense when your eyes are devouring me – and I always want to FEEL your presence

Marco: Oh naughty!! You can later if you want ;-)

Jean: So – does this mean that I’ve been forgiven freckles? Being invited over to yours and all.  
What would you have me bring with me? (any of the toys that you love soooo much?) ;-p 

Marco: Just surprise me naughty boy ;) I’m going to have to hurt you however if you keep on calling me Freckles…

Jean: so we’re concentrating on those type of toys tonight then!?!

Marco: What else were you thinking? 

Jean: I was thinking more on the lines of Ninteno DS – you have a very dirty mind freckles 

Marco: oh. That works too. Maybe I do… But I know you love it ;) 

Jean: Yes I truly love it – almost as much as I love you

Marco: Awwwwww. I love you too… Babe. ;)

Jean: Babe? I’m way too manly for that! 

Marco: Riiiiight, and I’m not eh?? I’m just going to embrace this. Not like I can fight it. Or you. 

Jean: You know I’m the one always in control freckles – and you don’t need to fight it – you know I’ll take good care of you

Marco: If you say so. You free tonight? Want to play DS?

Jean: Oh god yes! I’m coming for you Freckles

Marco: Down boy! Don’t take too long ;)


End file.
